Mi vida cambió
by cheesefair
Summary: Arnold esta en la universidad y ahí al entrar a un club extracurricular se da cuenta de lo que es en verdad
1. prologo

**Notas del autor**

Se que les debo una disculpa por no haber actualizado "Amores" pero tuve algunos asuntos que atender, sobre todo de la escuela, pero ahora me inspiré en una nueva historia basada en los animes "Otaku no video" y "Genshiken". Espero les guste y conste que están advertidos, la historia esta adaptada de estos dos animes, así que sobre advertencia no hay _regaño_. Los dejo con un prologo y el primer capitulo.

Cheesefair

**Mi vida cambió**

**PROLOGO**

La mañana era fría y comenzaba a nevar, pero adentro de las oficinas de la editorial el clima era benigno, solo estaba una persona quien trataba de conciliar el sueño colocándose una manta encima, el calor era tan confortante que pronto comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, en ese momento sonó el teléfono, el ruido del aparato literalmente lo hizo brincar de su lugar; gruñendo levantó el auricular

-¿bueno? Editorial Millenia

-_este… bueno, quisiera saber si el señor Johansen ya preparó las ediciones especiales de Speed Grapher_…

-eso hace tiempo que se dejo de editar, además ahora no hay nadie, están de vacaciones, será hasta el próximo mes

-_¡pero…!_

No espero la replica, colgó el teléfono y lanzó un suspiro, se coloco de nuevo la manta y exclamó

-esos fanáticos ¡como los odio!


	2. I

**7 de octubre de 1996: Comienza la transmisión en Estados Unidos de **_**¡Oye Arnold!**_** en el canal Nickelodeon sustituyendo a **_**Ren y Stimpy**_

-**o-o-o-**

**I El club de investigación de imágenes de lo ordinario y extraordinario**

La casa se mantenía silenciosa hasta que se escuchó el agudo llamado del teléfono, parecía que nadie iría a contestar; en una recamara, alguien trataba de deshacerse de las mantas que se habían enredado en su cuerpo, con gran estrépito tiró el teléfono y con dificultad tomó el auricular

-¡Auuum! ¿Bueno?

_-¿Arnold? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?_

-¿eh? Estaba dormido, creo que se me pegaron las sabanas

_-¡pues ya es tarde y tienes que estar en la practica de béisbol!_

-¡apenas son las 8! No te preocupes estaré a tiempo

_-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

-consentirme como siempre lo haces

-_¡deja de hacer malos chistes y apresúrate!_

-esta bien, pero me invitas el almuerzo después de ir a ver los horarios de clase de la universidad.

El chico colgó el auricular con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y pensó

"_Summer ahora si me tiene que invitar el almuerzo_".

-**o-o-o-**

La práctica de béisbol no resultó como se esperaba, Summer era muy lenta para lanzar la pelota y Arnold ya la había volado varias veces, Summer le reclamó enojada

-¡eres un tonto! ¿Qué no sabes que apenas estoy aprendiendo a lanzar?

-pero lanzas la pelota de forma lenta, ¿Cómo quieres que le pegue sin fuerza? Además se supone que eres la pitcher estrella del equipo de softball

Dijo Arnold con algo de burla, la chica arrojo el guante al suelo con furia y salio del campo

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ya te volviste a enojar!

Summer se detuvo en la puerta de entrada y volteó a responderle

-deberías aprender a tratar a las chicas si quieres salir con ellas

Arnold no supo que responder mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y se dirigía a los vestidores, el chico reaccionó poco después y con una sonrisa solo musito

-¡mujeres!

-**o-o-o-**

Después de haber hecho enojar a Summer y de quedarse sin almuerzo, Arnold se dirigió a la universidad, tenia que arreglar su horario de clases y también ver los de las actividades extracurriculares. En la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria siempre estuvo en los clubes de periodismo y astronomía, pero eso ya le había aburrido y quería algo diferente, pero las materias que pensaba llevar eran muy pesadas y no sabía si debía inscribirse a algún club; su estomago comenzó a gruñir y dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo

-será mejor que vaya a un restaurante a comer, no se me antoja la comida de la abuela, además soy un tonto al haber molestado a Summer ¡en fin! Iré a ese lugar donde hacen unas buenas hamburguesas y tal vez me tome algo refrescante

El chico se puso su chamarra y tomo el autobús que iba al centro de la ciudad, no tardó mas de 20 minutos considerando que a esa hora las calles de la ciudad se volvían un caos, bajó del autobús y caminó dos cuadras, el lugar se ubicaba en el tercer piso de un centro comercial, así que entró y tomó el ascensor, llegó al tercer piso y se dirigió al local, una chica muy servicial le salió al paso

-¡hola! Soy Sam y tendré el gusto de atenderte, nuestra especialidad es la hamburguesa reina con doble queso y tocino, acompañada con una orden de papas grandes, ¿vienes solo? Te conseguiré una mesa de inmediato, ¡solo sígueme!

Dijo la chica sonriéndole y haciéndole un guiño que hizo al chico ruborizarse, no pudo emitir ni una palabra, ella era bonita y su atractivo se acentuaba en ese extraño delantal y la minifalda que le recordaba a las animaciones japonesas, bastante turbado sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos

"_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Y desde cuando me gusta el anime?_"

Apenas le había dado la primer mordida a su hamburguesa cuando alguien llego por detrás dándole un zape en la cabeza

-¡que milagro cabeza de balón! ¿Otra vez viniste a ver a las chicas que sirven aquí? ¡Eres un pervertido!

Sobándose el golpe trato de pasarse el bocado y contesto

-¿Qué haces aquí Wolfgang? Se supone que estabas en clases de regularización

El grandullón le hizo una seña a los demás que lo acompañaban para que se acercaran mientras que el desenfadadamente tomaba un puño de papas del plato de Arnold

-veras, el profesor no vino y no tenia caso que estuviéramos ahí metidos, además perdimos la practica de béisbol, pero tu si fuiste ¿verdad? Y acompañado de una bella chica

Arnold se sonrojo, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por Summer, aunque en realidad no había otra persona que le gustara, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Wolfgang.

-salió mal el asunto-le dijo – me quise sentir Ty Cobb y volé la pelota varias veces haciéndola enojar

Wolfgang le quito la hamburguesa al chico y con la boca llena le replico

-¿hasta cuando vas a tratar bien a las chicas? Mira, mejor paga y vámonos de aquí te llevaremos a un lugar nuevo que se abrió en el segundo piso y ahí conocerás a varias chicas.

-**o-o-o-**

Las horas pasaron y tanto los tarros de cerveza como la cartera de Arnold se encontraban vacíos, Wolfgang y sus amigos ya se encontraban algo mareados e iban por la cuarta ronda, Arnold solo suspiró y se dedico a escuchar las tonterías que se platicaban entre ellos, al final decidió levantarse de la mesa e ir al baño, en el trayecto le llamó la atención un chico que jugaba en una maquina de videojuegos, traía puesto un jersey de un equipo de futbol soccer que se veía grandioso y no pudo evitar pensar

"_ese jersey está padrisimo, se parece al que usaba Kiosuke Kano… ¡un momento! A mi ni me gusta el soccer ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? De seguro es por la cerveza_"

-**o-o-o-**

-¡donde demonios estabas!- preguntó un mareado Wolfgang

-fui al baño y después llamé a mi casa

-¿no te estas divirtiendo? Espera un poco ya mero llegan las chicas

Arnold sonrió y trato de excusarse

-ya es tarde y mañana hay partido de béisbol, ¿no vas a jugar mañana? Es nuestra última temporada en la preparatoria

Wolfgang con una sonrisa que demostraba que el ya estaba algo borracho le respondió

-no te preocupes cabeza de balón, ese partido ya lo tenemos ganado, ¡quédate a la ultima ronda!

-lo siento pero es tarde y ya avisé que llegaría pronto a casa

-esta bien, tu te lo pierdes, entonces mañana nos vemos en el campo

Wolfgang y sus amigos miraban cuando salía Arnold del lugar, el grandote tomo su tarro de cerveza y dijo con sorna

-de veras que ese cabeza de balón se toma muy en serio el béisbol

-si, ha de ser uno de esos fanáticos que vive, come y duerme pensando en el beis

-si, es cierto Edmund, le has atinado, Arnold es el perfecto fanático

Respondió Wolfgang mientras terminaba su tarro y se aprestaba a pedir más.

-**o-o-o-**

Ya era algo tarde y el centro comercial estaba casi vacío, solo los bares y las discotecas, así como la sala de cine se encontraba aun abiertas, el aire fresco empezaba a despejar un poco el aturdido cerebro de Arnold, se dirigió al elevador y subió a el; ya dentro intentó relajarse y observó su reloj, tenía aun tiempo para alcanzar el ultimo autobús, sonriendo, se dedico a meditar sobre los sucesos del día, en ese momento el elevador se detuvo en el primer piso y una exclamación saco a Arnold de sus pensamientos

-¡capitán! El ascensor de proa ha llegado para llevar al escuadrón a la zona de despegue

-¡entendido! Entonces procedan a abordarlo

La gente que entró al elevador había dejado perplejo a Arnold

"_¿Qué es todo esto? Que gente tan rara_"

La chica que venia con ellos le dirigió una mirada furtiva y se sonrojó

"_¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?_"

Uno de los sujetos preguntó

-¿no falta nadie?

La voz del más alto era profunda y parecía de alguien educado

-falta el comandante de la flota, dijo que no tardaba

La voz chillona de un tipo obeso se escuchó

-¡ya estoy aquí! Ahora si, el escuadrón puede partir

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y se hizo un extraño silencio, Arnold se sentía incomodo, la chica miraba al piso constantemente y el pensó que tal vez la había mirado de forma inusual y la había avergonzado, de pronto ella comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada y con una voz casi infantil exclamó

-¡chicos! Les tengo una gran sorpresa

Los demás miraban a la chica con emoción, incluyendo a Arnold que había sido picado por la curiosidad mientras ella sacaba un escudo circular bordado

-¡miren! ¿No es hermoso?

Una exclamación de asombro inundo el elevador y el tipo obeso fue el primero en reaccionar

-¡es increíble! El diseño es igual al original, hasta parece que se lo quitaste al uniforme

La chica estaba sonrojada disfrutando del momento, eso lo observó Arnold y trató de ver el objeto que era admirado por los demás

-¡pero si es la insignia del escuadrón Skull! ¡Es increíble! Ese bordado esta padrisimo, los colores iguales al original, además el veritech es lo más increíble que he visto, la forma como se transforma de caza a robot, ¡eso me gustó mucho!

Un silencio pesado se hizo en el elevador y todas las miradas se concentraban en un ruborizado y asustado Arnold, el más alto de todos lo miró de forma escrutadora y le preguntó

-disculpe ¿le conocemos de algún lado?

El elevador llegó a la planta baja y al abrir de inmediato un chico totalmente avergonzado salió corriendo de el mientras los demás lo miraban alejarse totalmente confundidos; el tipo obeso se acomodó sus gafas y dijo

-ese chico sería valioso si estuviera en nuestro club, nos hace falta uno como el que le entusiasme las series de ficción.

-**o-o-o-**

Arnold no paró de correr hasta que llegó a la parada del autobús, la gente lo miraba con extrañeza pero a el no le importó, le había impresionado mucho ese acercamiento con ese tipo de personas y sobre todo lo que el había dicho

"_¿de donde saque esa información y como es que opiné sobre ese objeto?_"

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el aliento, en ese momento arribó el autobús y subió a el, en el trayecto siguió pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido y pronto comprendió que era lo que buscaba

"_¡si! Eso es lo que quiero, pero ¿habrá algo así en la escuela?_"

Sonriendo, dejo de pensar más en el asunto y se relajo en el asiento, el lunes comenzaría la universidad sin saber lo que acontecería en la exhibición de los clubes.

-**o-o-o-**

Había pasado ya una semana de clases y para Helga el estar en Hillwood no era de gran ayuda, si había elegido esa universidad era para escapar de su hostigante hermana Olga, la carrera que había elegido era literatura universal, pero su gran pasión era la poesía. Desgraciadamente las primeras clases eran sobre gramática, redacción e historia y no había ninguna materia involucrada sobre lo que a ella le apasionaba y eso le aburría, así que su gran escape era la actividad extracurricular de inscribirse en un club de la universidad.

-**o-o-o-**

¡Por fin había llegado el día! Después de una larga semana de tratar de conocer a maestros y compañeros, las actividades extracurriculares habían llegado y Arnold las había esperado con gran entusiasmo. El catalogo era diverso y trato de visitar la mayoría de ellos para darse una idea de que iba a escoger.

-**o-o-o-**

-¡esto es un verdadero fastidio! ¡Esos clubes apestan!

Expreso Helga mientras se sentaba en una banca, su cara expresaba la aburrición que sentía en ese momento; dio un gran suspiro y se dedico a ver a los demás inscribirse en esos clubes tan sosos. Por otro lado, Arnold iba consultando su folleto con información de los clubes, conforma avanzaba por el pasillo se iba acentuando su decepción, de pronto un joven se le acercó

-disculpa ¿ya te has inscrito en algún club?

Arnold fue tomado por sorpresa y miraba atónito a ese joven quien solo se limitó a sonreír ante su reacción

-discúlpame, no quise asustarte

-¡no! Esta bien, estaba distraído, ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

-verás, el mundo de hoy requiere de gente agresiva y capaz de resolver los problemas con frialdad, gente que valore lo que vale y que se esfuerce con…

-¡un momento!

Exclamó Arnold deteniendo el discurso exaltado del joven y le preguntó

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

-¡por supuesto! No te lo he dicho, soy el presidente del club de ajedrez y me gustaría mucho que…

-¡paso!

Dijo el chico haciendo un ademán de alto con la mano

-¡pero si es tu gran oportunidad!

-lo siento pero no, gracias

Arnold siguió caminando por el pasillo observando los stands de los clubes dejando atrás al presidente del club de ajedrez y con la palabra en la boca.

-**o-o-o-**

-¡ahhh! ¿Qué haré? Nadie viene al club a inscribirse

Dijo el joven lamentándose después del rechazo del chico de extraña cabeza, de pronto vio a esa chica rubia que miraba con desgano hacia un punto inespecífico

"_voy a abordar esa chica, de seguro no ha encontrado el club adecuado_"

Helga miraba fastidiada a la gente ir y venir en los stands de los clubes, ya le estaba decepcionando la universidad y pasar estudiando la carrera ahí iba a ser de lo mas aburrido, iba a levantarse cuando sintió una sombra acercarse a ella

-¡hola! ¿Te has inscrito a un club? Tal vez yo pueda convencerte de unirte a uno de verdaderos ganadores, con tener una gran destreza mental vas a poder estar con los grandes

Helga hizo un gesto extraño ante esas palabras y dirigió su vista a ese joven que la observaba con ilusión, después de la sorpresa, volvió a su estado anterior y con voz calmada pero autoritaria le dijo

-¡largo!

-pero… ¡espera! No te he dicho de las bondades del club de ajedrez

Sin inmutarse le volvió a decir

-¡dije que largo!

En ese momento Arnold paso frente a Helga y a ella todo se le olvido, tomo su mochila y comenzó a seguir a ese chico dejando al joven sin poder convencerla de entrar a su club

-¿Qué es lo que hice mal? ¿Por qué nadie quiere entrar a mi club?

-**o-o-o-**

"_creo que es en este lugar, pero como que no me convence mucho_"

Pensó Arnold mientras se acercaba a los stands mas concurridos, había uno dedicado al estudio de los cómics y el chico trato de acercarse a el, iba a pedir información de ellos cuando un chico moreno con extraño peinado afro también se acerco y comenzó a hacer extrañas preguntas que ni el mismo comprendía, eso lo desanimó y prefirió buscar otro club

"_¿Qué es lo que querrá ese chico?_"

Pensó Helga quien la estaba siguiendo de forma discreta, de pronto el chico se paró y comenzó a revisar su folleto, ese momento ella lo aprovecho para acercarse

-¡hola!

Arnold hizo un gesto de sorpresa y volteó a todos lados y después se señaló hacia el mismo

-¡si tu! No hay alguien más por aquí

Arnold se sonrojo, esa chica si que lo había sorprendido, le pareció agradable aunque un poco mandona, aun así entabló conversación con ella

-este… ¡hola!

-¡eres algo extraño!

-bueno, creo que… soy algo raro ¡no se! Me han dicho que no se tratar a las chicas

-¡pero que dices! Si eso fuera cierto no estarías platicando de esa forma conmigo

-este… ¿estudias aquí?

-¡claro que si tonto! ¿Ya estas en algún club?

-este… aun no encuentro uno que me guste

-pues te diré que vas a perder tu tiempo, ¡aquí no hay nada!

Arnold sonrió y eso descontrolo a la chica

-no lo creo, debe de haber algo que te guste ¿no crees?

-¡pero que dices cabeza de balón!

De pronto la chica se calló, lo había insultado y ni siquiera sabia el nombre del chico, pero lo que mas la confundió fue la sonrisa que el le dirigió en lugar de responder al insulto

-¡no te desanimes! Debe haber algo por ahí ¿no me acompañas?

La chica ahora si que estaba confundida, el chico tenía algo que le había llamado la atención y por eso lo seguía pero cada vez que hablaba le intrigaba mas, hasta parecía de otro mundo.

-**o-o-o-**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ellos seguían caminando, la cara de Helga expresaba total cansancio

-¡descansemos por favor!

-debemos continuar, ya mero termina el tiempo de exposiciones y faltan algunos clubes

Helga hizo una cara de fastidio y se dirigió a una banca

-solo escoge uno y ya ¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés?

"_mi verdadero interés_"

Pensó Arnold y tomo su folleto, eran las ultimas paginas y el nombre de un club le llamó completamente la atención, en ese momento Helga le dijo

-escoge astronomía o periodismo, ¡ya se! Fotografía, tengo una cámara, podríamos entrar ahí

-¿podríamos?

Respondió extrañado Arnold, Helga notó lo que le había dicho y golpeó a Arnold en el hombro

-¡eres un tonto! Será mejor que te deje o me volveré tonta igual que tu

La chica se alejo con la cara totalmente roja, cosa que Arnold interpretó que estaba muy enojada con el

"_tienen razón, no se tratar a las chicas_"

Pensó sonriendo y volviendo su vista al folleto volvió a leer el nombre que le había llamado la atención

"CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN DE IMÁGENES DE LO ORDINARIO Y EXTRAORDINARIO"

-iré a ese stand, parece interesante

Tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban tres sujetos, uno era gordo y hablaba de forma torpe, el segundo tenía unos extraños lentes redondos y el cabello muy lacio y el tercero traía el cabello parado y miraba una revista de modelismo

"_que tipos tan raros_"

Con decisión se acercó a la mesa, y estaba a punto de presentarse cuando otra vez ese chico moreno se interpuso entre el y los chicos extraños de la mesa

-¡hola! Me llamo Gerald Johanssen y quisiera algo de información de este club.

-**o-o-o-**

Helga casi había corrido para alejarse de Arnold, no le había molestado la forma como le había contestado, pero la forma en que la miró, y esa sonrisa tan tranquila que le hizo sentirse bien, aunque había algo extraño en el que no la dejaba de molestar, por un momento pensó que hacer y al final decidió volver a buscarlo, le tomo algunos minutos llegar al lugar donde había dejado a Arnold por la gran cantidad de gente que se movía por los pasillos, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa al verlo parado cerca del stand que al parecer le había interesado, intento acercarse a el cuando de pronto vio que metía el folleto a su mochila y se retiraba con una expresión triste, una furia incontrolable se apoderó de ella y se dirigió con determinación al stand a aclarar las cosas

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si totalmente confundidos

-disculpe señorita ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡háganse los locos! ¿Por qué rechazaron a mi amigo?

Gerald con asombro le dijo

-perdone, pero a usted no la conozco y no me han rechazado

La chica grito fúrica y de un puñetazo envió al moreno lejos del lugar, después tomó del cuello de la playera al chico de las gafas y con una mirada asesina le dijo

-parece que tu eres el jefe de esto ¿Qué se supone que son? ¿Acaso son elitistas?

El chico de forma tranquila tomó las manos de la rubia y las retiró de su playera, después se ajusto las gafas y le explicó

-al parecer ha habido una confusión, nosotros nos dedicamos a investigar cosas muy serias y estamos abiertos a cualquier tipo de persona

Helga no salía de su asombro, ese tipo de la manera mas tranquila le estaba tomando el pelo, pero el chico parecía que trataba con cualquier clase de persona y le dijo

-aquí todos somos muy serios, investigamos la cultura visual moderna, que incluye lo nuevo de la tecnología, las relaciones sociales y lo mas intrínseco de la mente humana

Helga hizo un gesto de interrogación y no se quedo con las ganas de preguntar

-¿aplicado a que?

-a los mangas, los videojuegos y la animación

Una expresión de enojo cruzó el rostro de Helga y el puño lo comenzaba a cerrar con fuerza y casi gritando le dijo

-¿Cómo puedes investigar eso? ¿Qué clase club es este? De seguro también les gusta ver colegialas de secundaria

El gordo fue el que contestó

-pue-pues s-s-í, es pa-parte d-de nu-nuestra in-investiga-gación

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Bola de pervertidos!

Los chicos no supieron que les pasó encima, recuperaron la conciencia en la enfermería de la escuela.

-**o-o-o-**

Pasaron varios días después de la exhibición de los clubes para actividades extracurriculares. Arnold aun estaba indeciso y faltaba menos de dos días para darse de alta en un club, sino sería asignado a auxiliar a los profesores y eso era lo que menos quería, de nueva cuenta tomó su folleto, el cual ya estaba muy maltratado de tanto revisarlo, y vio de nuevo el nombre del club que le había llamado la atención, memorizó la ubicación y se dirigió a ese lugar. En otro lugar Helga tomaba leche caliente mientras observaba como el viento deshojaba los árboles, el otoño ya estaba en pleno y el frío comenzaba a incrementarse, pero ella no lo sentía, su mente estaba en el chico de la cabeza extraña, tenia días que no lo había visto, de el no sabía ni su nombre ni que carrera estudiaba, tal vez si investigaba un poco mas lo podría localizar, fue entonces que lo vio, el semblante del chico le indicaba que se encontraba alegre, traía un discman y parecía que tarareaba una canción, de inmediato se acerco a el

-¡hola!

Arnold le sonrió, de verdad la extrañaba pero no quiso demostrarlo así que solo le extendió su mano

-¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que seguías enojada conmigo

Una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó el rostro de la rubia, pero trató de disimular

-no te he preguntado tu nombre

Arnold sonrió y afirmó

-es cierto, hace días que he estado pensando en ti, me llamo Arnold

La respuesta del chico hizo sonrojar a la rubia

-me llamo Helga

Arnold sonrió y solo asintió con la cabeza, pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que le chico habló

-¿ya te inscribiste en algún club?

-este… aún no

-ya veo, ¿me acompañas?

-¿A dónde?

-voy a ver este club

La chica observó el club señalado por Arnold y no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa y le preguntó

-¿en serio piensas ir a ese club?

-es lo mejor que he encontrado

Helga no dijo nada, en ese momento pensó en los chicos que había golpeado, tal vez ella tendría problemas con ellos, pero también pensó que si los había controlado, no le harían nada así que le dijo a Arnold

-Te acompaño

Arnold asintió y comenzaron a caminar, pero el chico en lugar de entablar una comunicación con Helga, se puso sus audífonos, eso intrigó a la chica y le preguntó

-¿Qué oyes?

-a Megumi Hayashibara

-¿Qué?

-¿no la has oído?

La cara de extrañeza mostrada por la chica le hizo comprender a Arnold que ella no había escuchado ese tipo de música, pero el mismo se disculpó

-lo siento, de seguro se te hizo desconocida esa cantante

-este… no es eso… pero ¿acaso es música japonesa?

-bueno, vi una serie llamada "Love Hina" y me gustó mucho como cantaba ella

Helga pensó esto con mucho cuidado

"_¿acaso el es una especie de fanático? No lo creo pero aun así me gusta estar a su lado, casi llegamos al edificio donde esta ese club extraño…_"

De pronto la chica sintió una rara sensación en el estómago y no pudo evitar doblarse

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Arnold, Helga respondió con un gesto de dolor

-creo que me hizo daño la leche, disculpa, tengo que irme

Sin decir más, se alejo del chico corriendo.

-**o-o-o-**

El edificio era uno de los últimos de la universidad, por ese lado no había mucha gente y el edificio parecía abandonado, abundaban en sus paredes los grafittis y carteles muy viejos. Arnold subió las escaleras con cautela, los pasillos eran oscuros debido a la iluminación deficiente, el club se encontraba en el segundo piso casi al final del pasillo, el chico observó su folleto, la imagen con que promocionaban al club estaba plasmado en la puerta, la figura de una seria Ruri Hoshino con el uniforme de capitana de "el príncipe de de la oscuridad " parecía intimidar a Arnold, lo que le hizo dudar de entrar, intentó darse vuelta cuando se topó con el chico moreno que había visto esa vez en la exposición de clubes

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya te vas?

-no… este… venia a ver como era el club

-entonces no te has inscrito, pensé que ya lo habías hecho

Arnold sonrió sonrojado como respuesta, el moreno le extendió la mano

-me llamo Gerald

-y yo Arnold

-entonces… ¿vas a entrar?

-**o-o-o-**

El agua estaba fría pero mitigó un poco el malestar de Helga, al parecer la leche junto a sus nervios causaron estragos en su estomago, pero ya se sentía mejor, aunque algunos molestos espasmos le provocaban cierta incertidumbre, miro su imagen al espejo y se observó pálida

"_la gran Helga Pataki derrotada por un malestar estomacal, si te viera tu papá_"

Pensó irónica, volvió a mojar su cara y se sintió mejor, se arregló el cabello y busco un refrescante para el aliento dentro de su mochila, el agradable sabor de la menta reconfortó a la chica y se sintió lista para ir a buscar a Arnold.

-**o-o-o-**

-¡que tal Gerald! ¿Conseguiste el juego?

Dijo el sujeto de lentes gruesos al momento de entrar Gerald y Arnold al club

-¡si! Aquí lo traigo

Mientras Gerald le entregaba el juego, el tipo gordo se quedo mirando a Arnold y después los otros hicieron la misma acción incomodando al chico, el del cabello parado y gran nariz le preguntó a Arnold

-¿Quién eres?

Gerald contesto por el

-viene de visita, esta considerando entrar al club

El gordo se paro y le cedió el asiento a Arnold

-no se preocupe, ahí hay mas sillas

El gordo no le hizo caso, le dio la silla al chico y tomo otra donde se sentó, Arnold tuvo que resignarse a tomar esa silla

"_¡que mal! Esta caliente_"

Su malestar cedió a la sensación de curiosear el lugar donde se encontraba, en las paredes había pósters de varias series y juegos que el conocía, los libreros estaban llenos de revistas y figuras de modelaje, una gran gaveta cerrada y una televisión donde estaban viendo una serie, luego su mirada la dirigió a los integrantes del club, los mismos que había visto ese día en la exposición, además de otro integrante que se observaba mayor que ellos, este estaba con la mirada puesta en la televisión, el chico de lentes observaba una revista mientras los otros comenzaban un debate sobre la serie que estaban viendo

-es el 'Nadesico', serie de Kia Asamiya, después de haber leído el manga, supuse que harían la animación -dijo el chico de cabello parado

-e-es n-necesario, a-aquí tiene m-mucho que v-ver el anime de _Gekigangar_ –dijo el gordo, Gerald opinó

-lo malo de esto es que los mechas que van a salir son muy pocos

-si lo vemos de ese modo, es cierto, pero el anime dentro del anime es esencial para toda la trama, es como si fuera el libreto para que actúen ellos –dijo el de cabello parado

-s-se supone que G-_Gekigangar_ es u-un homenaje a l-los animes de superrobots como _Mazinger Z_ –dijo el gordo

-Pero los uniformes, ya es tiempo que cambien ¿no? Si te das cuenta casi todas las series tiene un tipo similar desde que salió Macross –contestó Gerald

-¿Qué te pasa? Todos son diferentes, aunque predomine un estilo…

Arnold seguía con diversión el debate que tenían esos raros chicos, en algunos temas asentía y en otros parecía no estar de acuerdo y trato de ver la televisión para dar una opinión, pero su mirada tropezó con el chico de los lentes gruesos, el estaba leyendo una gruesa revista y le llamó la atención el titulo

"_¡vaya! Pero si esta leyendo el _Mangatype_ de esta semana_"

De pronto el chico lo miró de súbito, lo que hizo a Arnold desviar la mirada y sintiera ruborizarse, esa turbación lo noto el chico de lentes y sonrió, de golpe cerró la revista lo que hizo suspender la platica de los otros chicos

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el de cabello parado

-no pasa nada, voy al baño

El chico de los lentes salió mientras los otros volvieron su mirada a la televisión, de pronto se escucho la tonada de un móvil que sorprendió a todos, Arnold de inmediato identifico esa tonada

"_me parece conocida ¡ya se! Esa es '_Deares_t' de '_Inuyasha_'_"

Era el móvil del chico de cabello parado y se levantó de súbito tomando sus cosas

-disculpen, pero nos llaman del consejo estudiantil, ¿me acompaña presidente?"

El tipo que parecía el mayor de todos, asintió y salieron de la habitación

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Gerald

-s-seguir v-viendo el e-episodio

Dijo el gordo, en ese momento se escuchó otra tonada, era el móvil del gordo, Arnold no podía creerlo, parecía conocer también esa tonada

"_esa es _'Zankokuna Tenshi…_' de '_Evangelion_'_"

-l-lo siento c-chicos, t-tengo que v-ver l-lo de m-mi horario d-de c-clases

El gordo salió y solo quedaron en la habitación Arnold y Gerald, ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer, para romper el silencio Gerald le preguntó

-entonces ¿si te vas a quedar?

Arnold iba a responder cuando otro móvil sonó, eso hizo molestar al chico, pero el enojo cambió rápido por curiosidad al escuchar la tonada

"_¡esa es la famosa_ 'Ai Oboete Imasuka' _de_ Macross"

La voz del moreno saco a Arnold de sus pensamientos

-tengo que irme, un amigo me espera en la biblioteca, espero que los demás no tarden

El chico salió de inmediato de la habitación dejando a Arnold sin poder responderle, ahora se encontraba solo en ese lugar y la cantidad de cosas que se encontraban ahí le invitaban a curiosear, comenzó a caminar observando los libreros, llenos de revistas y mangas, luego observó las paredes, donde se encontraban pósters de "Martian Succesor Nadesico", "Mobile Suit Gundam", "Love Hina", "Macross" y otros relacionados a videojuegos, en verdad le gustaba ese ambiente y se sentía relajado, hasta ese momento comenzó a pensar que tal vez se estaba volviendo un fanático, luego de observar las consolas de videojuegos entre los que destacaba un xbox 360, un PS2 y un Nintendo 64, llego a una repisa donde se encontraban modelos a escala de veritechs, aestevalis y otros mechas y robots, la de abajo contenía figuras de chicas vestidas de colegialas, en traje de baño o de uniforme militar, se veían hermosas y eso le provocó a Arnold sonrojarse y no pudo evitar ver debajo de la falda de una figura para saber si tenía ropa interior, de pronto su vista topo con la gaveta que se encontraba cerrada

"_aquí debe haber algo de lo que estoy sospechando_"

Pensó el chico y abrió la gaveta, esta estaba llena de doujinshis, tomó uno y lo comenzó a hojear, eran dibujos eróticos de las chicas del 'Nadesico', Arnold se comenzó a emocionar y comenzó a ver mas doujinshis cuando de improviso se abrió la puerta, todos los chicos que habían salido miraban la cara de susto de Arnold quien trataba de cerrar de forma inútil la gaveta, el chico de las gafas se le acerco y le paso un brazo por los hombros

-¿será posible que le hayas querido ver la ropa interior a una figura y no a una mujer de verdad?

Arnold se puso más rojo que un tomate y no podía explicar nada, el chico de lentes lo trató de tranquilizar

-vaya, parece que solo has visto revistas de modelismo ¿verdad? No te preocupes, si te das cuenta te estuvimos observando todo el tiempo, así que asómate por la ventana

Arnold dirigió su vista y observó el edifico de enfrente, el chico le dijo

-mira mas arriba

Arnold obedeció y observó al sujeto que le decían 'presidente' y este le saludaba con un móvil en la mano, el chico de lentes saco el suyo

-esta bien presidente, ya puede venir para acá, gracias por su ayuda

El chico de lentes se dirigió a Arnold y sonrió

-no es para que te sientas mal, digamos que te hicimos una novatada ¿o no chicos?

Todos respondieron afirmativamente y procedieron a presentarse

-me llamo Tadeo pero me dicen Curly, puedes decirme así, el de pelo parado es Stinky y es nuestro experto en modelismo y sabe hacer trajes de cosplay, el gordo tartamudo es Harold quien sabe dibujar muy bien, el presidente del club es Iggy y nuestro nuevo integrante es Gerald, experto en videojuegos ¿y tu como te llamas?

Arnold se sentó en una de las sillas aun sintiéndose apenado y con una voz muy baja musitó su nombre.

-**o-o-o-**

Helga se atemorizó al entrar en ese pasillo tan oscuro

"_¡demonios! ¡A quien se le ocurre tener un club en esta pocilga?_"

Cuando se acercó a la puerta escuchó risas estruendosas y pensó que tal vez se estaban burlando de Arnold, así que decidida entró de forma impetuosa

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué se burlan de mi compañero?

Dijo la rubia mientras los otros chicos dejaron de reír y por instinto buscaban algo conque protegerse

-¡demonios! Es la rubia loca de la otra vez –dijo Curly, Gerald le respondió

-contrólala como lo hiciste aquella vez

Curly se acercó con cuidado a Helga mientras le decía

-no le hicimos nada, lo que pasa es que su orgullo quedo por los suelos al reconocerse que es como uno de nosotros

Helga volteó a verlo, el chico parecía muy deprimido, ella le llamó

-¿Arnold?

El chico levantó la cabeza y la vio de forma extraña, después le preguntó

-¿tu también eres de este club? ¿Por eso no quisiste subir conmigo?

Helga solo lo vio de forma estoica y después con gran furia le gritó

-¡como te atreves a decirme que soy como esta bola de pervertidos!

Arnold fue lo único que alcanzo a ver ya que su campo visual fue cubierto por estrellas de mil colores y después por una inmensa oscuridad.

-**o-o-o-**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Arnold había ido al club y aun se sentía mal, aunque había metido su registro ante el consejo estudiantil, el no se había parado por ese lugar. Aún le dolía la mandíbula

"_esa Helga si que pega con ganas_"

Pensó mientras observaba la pizarra de avisos, en ese momento vio que caminaba por el pasillo Harold, el volvió la vista haciendo como que no lo había visto, el gordo paso de largo y esperó que se alejara un poco, ya que estuvo lejos aprovechó para escabullirse mientras Harold volteaba a verlo extrañado.

-**o-o-o-**

Helga estaba sentada en una de las bancas de los jardines de la escuela, observaba como el viento arrancaba las hojas de los árboles mientras pensaba de forma triste

"_no debí haberlo golpeado, se que el no es así y creyó que yo era parte de ese horrible club para que le hicieran la novatada…_"

Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a su salón para tomar la clase que le tocaba a esa hora, había recibido una notificación del consejo estudiantil en el cual le requerían su ficha de inscripción a un club y que si no la presentaba la asignarían a un profesor como auxiliar

"_¿tendré que unirme a esa bola de locos? Bueno, hay una buena razón para hacerlo, pero creo que el ya no me va a querer hablar después de lo que le hice…_"

Llegó al salón y se sentó en una banca, sacó su cuaderno y mientras esperaba que llegara el maestro saco su ficha de inscripción al club

"_¡está bien! ¡Lo haré! Me inscribiré a ese tonto club pero mi labor será que Arnold no se vuelva un fanático como esos pervertidos, aunque lo primero que debo hacer será disculparme_"

-**o-o-o-**

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Arnold se sentó en una mesa que estaba sola en la cafetería de la escuela, estaba ya comiendo cuando se le acerco Gerald

-¡hola! ¿Por qué no has ido al club?

Arnold casi se atraganta con la comida, Gerald sonrió y continuó

-¡vamos! A todos ya se les olvido lo que paso aquel día, ayer estuvimos jugando "Marvel vs. Capcom" de seguro tu eres muy bueno en los videojuegos

Arnold no contesto, solo miraba su charola de comida, después de un rato le dijo a Gerald

-¿Cómo le haces tu?

-¿con que?

-así como estas vestido, no pareces un fanático de anime

-¡ah! Te refieres a ser un otaku, pues no se, ¿que es lo que ves de raro en mi?

-bueno, tienes ese corte de moda 'a la afro', sudadera holgada y pantalones flojos, pareces rapero.

Gerald se rió ante esa descripción

-¡tienes razón! Así como estoy no parezco un fanático, pero es como me gusta vestirme, en cambio a ti, cuando te vi pensé que si lo eras

Ahora Arnold estaba riendo, entre los dos chicos estaba comenzando una gran amistad, el moreno le dijo

-¿tienes consola de videojuegos?

-un PS2

-vamos hoy en la tarde a tu casa a jugar

-¡pero no tengo muchos juegos!

-no importa, yo llevo unos ¿estamos?

Arnold iba a responder cuando sintieron la presencia de alguien y sus miradas se dirigieron a esa persona, era Helga y se mostraba muy apenada

-este… Arnold, yo… quisiera disculparme por lo que paso el otro día

Arnold se paró y la tomo de los hombros

-no te preocupes, estaba pensando en ti ya que no te había visto

Helga se ruborizo pero al mismo tiempo sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-gracias –alcanzo a musitar, Arnold la abrazó y se sintió bien al hacerlo

-¿estas bien?

La rubia asintió y de pronto reparó que se encontraba en la cafetería

-¡discúlpame! Ya te hice una escena aquí

-no te preocupes, ¡mira! Te voy a presentar a un amigo

Cuando Helga lo vio pensó que cada vez estaba peor, a Gerald también lo había golpeado y se disculpó con el también

-¡esta bien! No te preocupes, pero será mejor que me vaya –dijo el moreno

-¡oh! No te apures, no quiero interrumpir su almuerzo, quédate –luego se dirigió a Arnold- te doy mi número de móvil ¿esta bien?

Arnold asintió y le dio el número del teléfono de su casa

-háblame cuando quieras

La chica sonrió y se retiro con una sonrisa pensando

"_¡si! ¡Si! Parece que todo va a mejorar_"

-**o-o-o-**

Era tarde cuando los dos chicos caminaban por la calle dirigiéndose a la casa de Arnold

-así que vives en una casa de huéspedes –dijo el moreno

-algo así, todos los que viven ahí los considero parte de mi familia, los conozco desde que tenía 2 años

-¡vaya! ¿Y pagan renta?

-eso no lo se, pero algún día le tendré que preguntar a mi abuelo.

Los chicos llegaron a la casa, en la cual parecía que no había nadie, Arnold estuvo mirando por toda la planta baja y estaba sola

-creo que no hay nadie, ¿pasamos a mi habitación?

Los chicos subieron hasta lo que parecía el ático, Gerald no pudo reprimir una risa

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Arnold intrigado

-te pareces a la niña Heidi de los Alpes

-¿Cómo?

-si, vives con tu abuelo y duermes en el ático ja ja ja ja

Arnold al principio no entendió pero un chispazo en su cerebro le recordó ese viejo anime y se ruborizó

-eso no lo sabía, pero ahora que veas mi habitación no creerás que me parezca a ella

Ahora Gerald puso cara de interrogación y espero hasta entrar al cuarto para dar una opinión.

-**o-o-o-**

Helga se encontraba en el centro comercial, entró en un local de ropa, quería conquistar a Arnold y se pondría la ropa más sexy pero de buen gusto que encontrara

"_con esta ropa conquistaré a ese chico y además le alejaré poco a poco de esa bola de locos_"

Siguió paseando y probándose ropa hasta que llego a una pastelería

"_tengo una idea y será mejor llevarla lo mas rápido posible_"

-**o-o-o-**

-¡no lo puedo creer! –exclamó Gerald

-bueno, el tragaluz le da otra vista y…

Arnold se dio cuenta que Gerald no le hacía caso y le iba a preguntar a que se refería, la cara de Gerald lo asustó así como su expresión

-¡mira esa colección de revistas! ¡El manga de 'Love Hina'! ¡Todos los números de 'Mangatype' y tienes una colección de juegos pervertidos!

Arnold solo sonrió y algo apenado le contesto

-nunca pensé que eso me calificaba como fanático, simplemente me gusta verlo

Gerald se sentó en la cama con un gesto de enojo, Arnold no sabía que mas decir

-esta bien, considerando como te comportas puedo decir que no calificas aun para un fanático pero eso lo arreglaremos

Gerald sacó su móvil e hizo una llamada

-¿Curly? Te hablo desde la casa Arnold, Por qué no vienes para acá y te traes unos juegos… tú sabes, si, también avísale a los demás

Gerald le dio las instrucciones para llegar a la casa de Arnold, apagó el móvil y se dirigió a Arnold

-¿y bien?

-¿bien que?

-te gusta la ficción, la animación, los mangas y los juegos ¿Qué me dices de Helga?

-¿Qué?

-ella es tu novia ¿no?

Arnold se sonrojó ante esa respuesta pero negó con la cabeza y le explicó

-ella me cae bien, parece que salimos juntos pero ni siquiera se como es, me encontré con ella, o mas bien, ella me encontró el día de la presentación de clubes

-ni me lo recuerdes, esa vez pensó que te habíamos rechazado y nos mandó a la enfermería

Arnold soltó una carcajada

-¿en serio hizo eso? Vaya que es una chica algo violenta –opinó Arnold aún sobándose la mandíbula

-es verdad, entonces no sales con ella, bueno, será mas fácil tu entrenamiento, mira traje esto

Gerald saco de su mochila unos juegos de lucha y el manga de 'Nadesico'

-juguemos 'King of fighters' mientras llegan los demás

Pasaron unos 45 minutos y Arnold ya había mordido el polvo 20 veces

-¡me rindo! eres demasiado bueno con esto –exclamó Arnold aventando el control

-¡vamos Arnold! Por lo menos has durado más de 5 minutos por match, eres bueno

-no te burles, soy pésimo

En ese momento el abuelo toco la puerta de la habitación

-¡abuelo! Ya llegaste

-si y unos tipos raros nos venían siguiendo, dicen que son tus amigos

Arnold bajó con su abuelo y se asomó a la puerta

-si, son amigos míos

-esta bien, ya estaba a punto de llamar a la policía

-¡abuelo!

Después de haber saludado no sin dificultades al abuelo de Arnold subieron a la habitación del chico

-¡vaya! Tu cuarto esta a todo lujo –dijo Curly, Harold le preguntó

-¿puedo ver tus revistas?

-¡claro que si! ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa Stinky?

El chico saco unas cajas y bolsas de papas fritas

-unas hamburguesas para cenar ¿a poco creías que íbamos a venir sin traer algo?

Stinky procedió a repartir la comida mientras Curly revisaba los juegos

-¿Qué te parece este? ¡Street of fighter! Stinky estaba pensando en hacer un traje de Ryu, pero nos haría falta una pareja ¿no crees que tu amiga, esa rubia loca, nos pueda ayudar?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante esa propuesta y luego soltaron una gran carcajada

-t-todos t-terminaríamos en el ho-hospital –opino Harold, Gerald lo secundó

-tienes razón, además no creo que ella haya jugado alguna vez este juego ¡mejor comamos!

Los chicos procedieron a comer cuando sonó el teléfono, Arnold contestó

-casa de huéspedes 'Sunset Arms'

Se hizo un silencio en el otro extremo

-_este… ¿eres tu Arnold?_

-hmmm… si, soy yo

-_¡hola! Soy Helga ¿sabes? Pensé que me había equivocado de número_

-creo que es mi culpa, no te dije que vivo en una casa de huéspedes

-_no importa, estoy aquí en el centro comercial y pase por la pastelería y compré un pastel, y… pensé si querías que lo comiéramos juntos_

-¡esta bien! Aquí estamos todos, Stinky trajo hamburguesas y tú con tu pastel…

-_¿están todos?_

Gerald había escuchado la conversación y le arrebató el auricular a Arnold

-¿eres Helga? No te preocupes, ya casi nos vamos, puedes venir a casa de Arnold, ¿sabes como llegar?

Gerald le dio las indicaciones para que llegara a la casa de huéspedes y colgó, todos los demás se le quedaron viendo, Arnold le preguntó

-¿esta bien lo que dijiste?

-no te preocupes, otro día venimos a jugar, por ahora atiende a tu amiga ¡vámonos chicos!

Los demás no dijeron nada, tomaron sus cosas y Arnold los encaminó a la puerta

-entonces nos vemos en la escuela –dijo Arnold

-hay actividad en el club el lunes, te llevaremos a un lugar en especial, mientras disfruta tu cita –dijo Curly, Arnold solo se sonrojó y asintió

-nos vemos allá

En ese momento Helga llegó y saludo de forma furtiva a los chicos y después saludo de beso a Arnold, luego entraron a la casa. Los demás chicos se quedaron a unos metros de la casa, Curly no pudo evitar dar una opinión

-ese chico va mas adelantado que nosotros, es del club y ya tiene una chica

-según el ella no es su novia –dijo Gerald, Curly casi gritó

-¿no es su novia? ¿Entonces que hace con ella? ¡Vaya desperdicio!

-bueno, el sabrá lo que hace, ahora ¿Qué haremos?

Dijo Stinky, Gerald sonrió y saco dos juegos de su mochila

-ese Arnold es algo especial, tenía estos en su casa

Curly casi lloraba al verlos

-¡no puedo creerlo! Son hentai y de colección ¡Harold! Vamos a ir a tu casa a jugar

-¿p-por que en m-mi c-casa?

-porque es la mas grande ¡ya vámonos!

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Harold mientras en el cuarto de Arnold, este estaba en la consola de videojuegos y Helga le comentaba

-compré ropa bonita en el centro comercial y me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre ella

-ajá

Helga se extrañó de la respuesta de Arnold pero no le dio importancia, sacó la ropa y se dispuso a cambiar

-no vayas a voltear

-ajá

Fue en ese momento que Helga se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal

-oye Arnold, también compré ropa interior y la traigo puesta ¿la quieres ver?

-ajá

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¿eh? Ah, es que tengo que practicar mucho, hoy Gerald me dejó en ridículo y quiero desquitarme, ¿Qué me decías?

-¡olvídalo! Será mejor que me vaya

-¿estas segura?

-nos vemos mañana, te dejo el pastel

Helga salio tan rápido como pudo de la casa, sintió mucho coraje al no haber avanzado en su relación con Arnold pero no se iba a dar por vencida

"_esta vez ganaron, pero no me voy a dar por vencida tan fácil_"

**---------**

**Notas Finales:**

-En esta historia Arnold ya es mayor de edad y esta en los primeros semestres de la Universidad, no les extrañe que ya tome cerveza (aunque es un mal hábito) solo lo hará de manera esporádica, ya que lo que a el le emociona mas es estar en el club.

-Los doujinshis son una especie de fanzines hechos por dibujantes aficionados sobre los personajes de animación o de manga japoneses, cuya mayoría son eróticos.

-Megumi Hayashibara es una famosa actriz y cantante japonesa que ha prestado su voz a muchos personajes de animación en Japón, es toda un ídolo entre los otakus, si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla, créanme que vale la pena.


End file.
